The Little Orange Angel
by NinjaGirl3194
Summary: Naruto, dieing a hero's death, meets his clone, Naruko. She claims she has no memory, and is suddenly thrown into another dimension. Can she change the hearts of cold-blooded people? And, can she cope with all the boys following her tail?
1. Death and a New Life

Sorry if its ooc, I will try to make the characters seem believable

Sorry if its ooc, I will try to make the characters seem believable. WARNING- MAJOR DRABBLE! You have been warned! Also other pairings-

Shikatema, Kibahina, SaiIno, ItaFemNaru and GaaFemNaru (well, they like each other, but they don't go out… its kinda like they have strong feelings, but not that strong (for both itanaru and gaanaru) and other minor pairings

One sided pairings- KibaFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, NejiFemNaru, and other minor pairings.

Remember, all the pairings are in all three chapters, so maybe, gaanaru only comes in the 2nd and third. And, if I feel like it, I may even change the main pairing ;P so, if you're a gaanaru fan or itanaru fan or even kibanaru fan, don't lose hope!

PS- There is three stages, when she is 8, then 12 and lastly 15. If you like this story, there may be a second story. :D

Plus, the next chapter shall take forever, and because I feel funny writing the same story all the time, I just write a couple of one shots of short stories. So, check out my stories in the author profile thingy! This is my main story, remember that!

Please enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hell. That where he was going. To a place far away; away from everybody, away from the things that matter most. Naruto slowly felt himself sink in nothingness; calmness and darkness creeping in. Naruto watched as the faces of his comrades slowly disappeared. Sakura was desperately trying to reprieve the near dead corpse, screaming his name over and over, cold tears dripping on Naruto's wounds. Naruto watched helplessly as she tried to get him up. Naruto could faintly hear her screams and sobs escaping her chest, her body shook with every sob, and her tears mingled with her own blood. Naruto felt himself sink even further into nothing, the darkness creeping in, consuming his mind and body.

Naruto creaked his eyes towards his sensei. Naruto watched Kakashi fight back the over-whelming hoard of ninjas, his kunai stabbing into the enemies one by one. His clothes were splattered with his own blood and the blood of others, his hands working over time. His soft, black eyes were watery, and a grim line was underneath the mask. Naruto felt a surge of sadness to both Sakura and Kakashi, he never told Sakura how much she helped him from the pain of loneliness, or Kakashi how he was a great father-figure, a dad that he never had.

Naruto cringed slightly as he could practically feel the cold and clammy hands of death, and the darkness was so over-whelming that he could barley make out the face of Sakura.

The next person he saw made a cold shiver run up his spine and a surge of desperate needing. There was Uchiha Sasuke, the great, the genius Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto saw that he was drenched in blood, his hand clenching a bloodied kunai and holding something else Naruto could not make out. The thing that shook Naruto was that he was crying. Slowly and steadily, small tears escaped from his stunningly onyx eyes, slashing onto the stone ground. His eyes were wide, starring at Naruto's body; he slowly let the kunai drop to the ground, making an eerie and loud clang. He slowly walked towards Naruto. Naruto felt his body go weak, and the only thing that he could see was Sasuke's face. Naruto felt guilt and need for his best friend, and, he felt that, he really did love him. He could not understand why, but, his best friend was his… he could not even think of the words. His mind was shutting down, and, before he let himself into death, he let one word escape his mouth.

"Sasuke"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Death was quiet a peaceful place. All around was the soft and calming sound of a rain forest and the darkness was shimmering like a river at night-time. Naruto lay in one of the dark pools, face up, gazing at the darkness around him. It was eerie… it was picture perfect. To perfect, Naruto never imagined death to be like this. It made no sense; he properly knew that it was going to be dark and lonely, with just him. But, the darkness looked like a lake, heck, it even sounded like one; complete with noises of animals. As time went on, Naruto could make out dark silhouettes of trees and bushes, and could make out some kind of moon above him.

"I'm… in a forest?" Naruto whispered, bewildered, letting the calming current of the dark river take it wherever it wanted to. It was very bizarre, but, Naruto felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. If the river was full of hot lava, Naruto would be too tired to try and get out. Naruto looked back at the silhouettes of the trees, soon, there was a soft glow around them, and the moon poked one fourth of itself out of the darkness. It was getting lighter and lighter as the moon came out more and more. Naruto could now easily see the light green of the trees and bushes, all of them bathing in the beams of the moon. Naruto even see shadows of some types of animals.

One animal, which Naruto could easily make out, was a soft white bunny. As he went down stream, the rabbit spun its head towards him, its eyes capturing him. The emerald colour, it was enchanting, he was sure he had seen those strong but soft eyes before. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Those were Sakura's eyes. He felt a pang of sadness wriggle up from his heart, and we felt his eyes water up. Sakura, the girl of his dreams; he let out a soft chuckle, as the rabbit disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Sakura, she had saved him so many times, some was with fights and some were for… uhh… personal reasons. Like the time he got his head implanted into the trunk of a tree. Naruto let out a voluntary shiver, he never every wanted to remember that day. Ever.

Soon, the moon was fully out, and Naruto could see ever rock, bush and insect floating past him. It was so enchanting, the soft sound of the slowly moving river, and the random sounds of animals in the night. Naruto let out a sigh he did not know that he was holding; he really felt like going to sleep. The air was warm, like a hot summer night. The river was cool, not freezing, but the combination of cool water and warm wind was just bliss. As Naruto looked around at the forest, he saw a small red fox and a slightly larger black cat, mucking around happily. The fox, how was bounding around ever where, was playfully biting the cats ears, while the cat, looking pissed but equally happy, whacked the fox with its paws (nails retracted, of course). Naruto watched the pair play, reminding him horribly of him and Sasuke. The name made Naruto feel queasy and sick, and made him dreadfully want the Uchiha bastard to be with him, even if it was to pick a childish fight. Naruto felt his breath pitch and his eyes water a tiny bit more. He tried to get out of his position, but, sadly, he failed miserably. He felt like getting out of this god dammed forest and get back to the real world, even if it was only for a few seconds.

"Dam it!" Naruto yelled out in frustration, squirming around. "Sasuke! Sakura! Kakashi-sensei! " For a few more minutes he struggled to get up, but he felt tired, abnormally tired. 'Sasuke' Naruto thought sadly.

Naruto stopped from his hopeless mission as he felt the current pick up speed. The water was rushing like a dam had burst opened, and the water was so strong it was practically like a tsunami. Naruto watched the large wall of water in fear, as it crashed onto him. He felt his lungs scorch as he was held under, random sticks and stones slashing into his tanned skin. The water, which was like a monster itself, powered forward, amazingly not flooding over the low banks of the river into the still forest.

Naruto forced his mouth and eyes shut, tumbling in the water aimlessly. His lungs begged for some air, but the strong and fast current pinned him down. Naruto felt his arms and legs go heavy. 'Oh no' Naruto thought helplessly, 'shit, I'm going to drown. What the heck, I'm already dead'

Naruto, even in this death or death situation, chuckled at his own joke. Bad move, floods of water entered in Naruto's mouth. Naruto gagged at the surprising nice tasting water. No matter how much Naruto fought the water, it entered his lungs. And, oh my god, did it hurt. It fucking hurt. It felt like his lungs were being tortured, with a red hot poker, sharp knife and an extremely big pair of scissors.

Before Naruto could take no more, he felt soft sand under neath his body. Naruto looked confusedly at the sand, before coughing loads of water from his poor tortured lungs. Naruto felt heavy, all his clothes were drenching wet. He looked back to the river, which quickly died down, and it was back to its soft, calm pace. Naruto scowled at it with pure rage, bloody river, trying to kill him the second time today. Naruto lay on the bank, watching the forest, it was still light. The moon was still out, and it illuminated the whole forest. Naruto watched the forest, in amazement. It was short lived though, as he could see a very large figure of a fox coming out from one of the openings. Naruto looked up at the huge fox, its burning red eyes staring at him in annoyance.

"**Kit, you got us killed, you lazy bastard.**" It growled, showing its abnormally sharp canines. Naruto glared at the fox, and spat at the proud beast.

"Shut up" growled Naruto, annoyance at how tired he was and the… uhh… not so pleasant water ride. The huge fox, Kyuubi, just gave out a disturbing chuckle. Its nine tails thrashing around, plummeting the trees into the soft soil.

"**Come on, Kit, get up, and stop your stupid whining**." Kyuubi growled, picking Naruto up from his soaking wet clothes. Naruto winced as he saw how close the fox's teeth got to his already torn up body. Naruto, letting his body go limp; just let the huge beast take him into the forest.

As the pair went through the forest, Naruto started to feel less tired and more energetic. His cuts and bruises from the wild water ride were already healed up to perfection and, anyway, it was fun to tease Kyuubi. He always did it when he was alive, why not here when it was boring?

"Yo, fox-bastard, where are we going?" Naruto said in an annoyed tone, looking at the fox king. The proud fox completely ignored him and kept walking through the thick shrub, destroying most of it. Naruto looked back at the destruction while waiting for Kyuubi's reply. Amazingly, the forest regenerated itself, all the bushes and trees were normal. Not one scratch. It looked as it was untouched, and did not just have a 100 foot beast trample all over it.

Naruto turned his head back to Kyuubi, and pouted.

"Hey! Fox-bastard! Where the hell are we going?" repeated Naruto, eyeing off Kyuubi and giving him his best death glare. Kyuubi casually looked at Naruto with his blood-shot eyes, and opened his jaws slightly, letting Naruto drop a few centimetres. Naruto gave out a startled yelp, and glared at the annoying fox. Kyuubi just gave out a rumbling, and disturbing, chuckle. Naruto sighed in annoyance, and looked ahead. After a few minutes of quietness, Naruto looked at Kyuubi and sighed.

"Hey…" Naruto hesitated as he felt eyes pierce into him, "Where are we going? Just tell me, already?" His voice was low, and tinges of sadness were in the words. Kyuubi just looked at Naruto, and looked ahead.

"**Your gonna meet your little sister, Kit**" He growled, in his usual gruff voice. Naruto's eyes opened so you could easily see his large, baby blue eyes. Naruto looked at the fox in shock. What the heck was he saying? Did he have a long lost sister that he never knew about? Was he going back to the real world?

Kyuubi saw Naruto's expression and gave out an annoyed sigh.

"**She ain't alive, idiot. She's a female clone of you, she was created here by god knows who. She's annoying, but she has not woken up. She has this weird sleeping thingy. Coma, that's it. Any way, when you died, you came here and she woke up." **Kyuubi explained, making sure Naruto would not drop out and have a 100 metre fall to his hurtful death. Naruto went quite for a few moments, letting the information sink in. He had a girl clone of him…she woke up when he died…

"Hey, fox-bastard, did she say anything?"

Kyuubi thought for a while, and looked at the still wet Naruto in his jaws.

"**Well, she said she had no memories, she did not even know her name. Stupid Kit… Then, I went to pick you up from the god dammed river.**" Kyuubi let out a loud growl at the last comment. Naruto cringed at the loudness of the growl. Naruto gave the huge fox a cute pout. Then, went back to trying to figure out this so called 'female Naruto'. Naruto still had some questions to ask Kyuubi, and gave the fox a serious look.

"How old is she?" he said boldly, looking into the fire red eyes of the demon fox. Kyuubi let out a frustrated growl, and glared at the annoying kit. He got easily tired of questions.

"**She's about bloody eight years old**" Kyuubi roared. Naruto just glared at Kyuubi for being so loud.

"Stupid Fox"

"**Bastard of a Kit**"

"Fox-Idiot"

"**Whiny human**"

As the two bickered through out the forest, the moon slowly started to slip away from the dark night sky. After thirty minutes of travelling, Kyuubi and Naruto entered a large clearing. Naruto could easily see the moon, which was three times its usual size. He could easily make out the huge dark craters covering the giant piece of rock. The warm wind made the blades of grass and the leaves on the trees move gently making calming rustling noises. Kyuubi let Naruto onto the ground, making him only have a 6 foot fall.

"Ouch!" cried Naruto, angrily, rubbing his backside rudely and making gestures at the large rips in his clothes. Before he could swear at the humongous fox, Naruto saw in the corner of his eye a small, blonde-haired girl, crying softly. She was so small, and she was crouched up, her hands buried in her face. Her blonde hair went down to her neck, and it was raggedy and dirty. She was wearing a simple, summer dress, which seemed to float from the summer wind, and she was bare-footed. She was in the middle of the clearing, and it just broke Naruto's heart to see such a tiny girl in distress.

Naruto walked towards the girl, and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl jerked her head up quickly to gaze at Naruto with a look of pure shock and horror. Naruto looked surprisingly at the girl's face. She looked just like him; from her baby-blue eyes down to her adorable mouth. Her face also was dirtied, grim was every where on her face. Naruto gave her a sad, small smile and lifted his hand to get rid of the dirt. The girl, watching him closely, grabbed his hand and gave Naruto a very scared look. Her face was also puffy from crying, and her eyes her also had a reddish glint on the white bit.

"It's alright, my names Naruto. What yours?" said Naruto calmly, looking into the frightened girls eyes. The girl, gulping loudly, looked into Naruto's eyes shyly.

"I don't know my name" she said simply. Already, she was coming for confident with this stranger. He seemed nice, but he looked just liked her. He looked so much like her it frightened her out of her wits. The boy chuckled, and she could not help but laugh to. The boy gave her a big grin, which she gave it back happily, forgetting her loneliness.

"Well, you need a name." Naruto said, giving the girl another one of his special Naruto grins. The girl again gave out a small tinkling laugh, Naruto loved that laugh. It was too cute to resist. .

"Umm, what about Natasha?" said Naruto, trying to pick out a random name that kind of sounded like his. The girl went quite, and thought about the name.

"No" she said finally, crossing her arms around her chest, and gave Naruto a determined pout. Naruto gave the girl a dead-panned look, but quickly changed it back to happy. Pfft, she did not like the name, honestly, Naruto did not like it ether.

"Umm, what about… Naruki?" he said after a few minutes of thought. The girl, gave another quick thought, and shook her head quickly. Naruto thought again.

"What about Narikua?"

"Nope"

"Then what about Narukai?"

"Yuck"

"Well what about Naruko?"

The girl stopped to think about it. The name, it was cute. And she liked it, she liked it a lot.

"Yeah!" she said happily, nodding her head up in down really quickly. Naruto had to stop her because he was afraid her head would fly off. Naruto gave her a warm, brother-like smile. Which the girl, now happily Naruko, gave back.

"Naruko. I like the name, what's my last?" Naruko questioned with an innocent pout, looking at Naruto with large, puppy dog eyes. Naruto, looking at the hyper girl with a slight confused look, have a large grin and gave the girl thumbs up.

"Uzumaki!" he said loudly, getting a giggle out of Naruko and a growl from Kyuubi. The girl, happily grinning and giggling, stood up, dragging Naruto up with her.

"What about we play a game?" She said innocently, grabbing Naruto's large hands, and, tried to swing him around. Naruto gave out a gleeful masculine laugh.

"**Hold it right there, you two stupid kits**" growled Kyuubi, coming toward the two Uzumaki's. Naruto gave him a glare, as Naruko started to sniffle at being called stupid from a large fox. Kyuubi just completely ignored the small kid's tears and looked at the two in a stern glare. His blood-shot eyes seemed a bit more soft then usual from the other hard stone like eyes.

"**She has to go back to another dimensional world**." Kyuubi roughly said. Naruto and Naruko gave out both soft gasps. Naruko, thinking of leaving her new-found brother and play-mate was frightening. She had just found him; she did not want to leave to go to another weird place with weird new people. Naruto, feeling the same, did not want to leave Naruko. She seemed so small and helpless, and, personally he did not want her to go to another world. He knew that Sasuke would be there, and, he felt jealous of her going and not him. It was silly, he had already had his go, but, he just wanted to see those onyx eyes one more time.

"But… I don't want to go!" cried Naruko, stomping her foot childishly. Kyuubi said nothing, and just glared at Naruto. Naruto, getting the vibe that Kyuubi was radiating, gave a small, defeated sigh and grabbed Naruko's hand softly. She looked up at him with large eyes and a questioning look.

"Come on… we got to get you cleaned up for the new world."

Naruto never thought getting a girl ready was difficult. Yes, he was in side an imaginary forest, and with a hypo girl. Naruto sighed as he looked at his torn clothing as Naruko had a bath in a near by pond to clean the mud off her and clean her hair. Naruto felt a vein twitch as he heard her singing some un-known tune. She did have a very nice voice for an eight year old, really, but it was another reason why he felt angry. It was stupid jealousy. He knew it was stupid, but he could not shake it off, no matter how much he tried. It was a nagging thought that clouded his thoughts. 'She's going to see Sasuke'. That sentence just made his blood boil. He let out a frustrated yell and glared at the small white dress hanging on one of the lower branches. Yes, he was in a tree that was because he did not have a view of Naruko.

"Naruto!" yelled Naruko happily, "I need a towel!" Naruto let a frustrated sigh come out of him. Yes, he was frustrated.

"Why don't you use your white dress? I'll get you a new dress!" Naruto gave a small triumph smile as he heard the small girl gave out a happy squeal and saw a skinny arm grab the dress. Few minutes later, Naruto saw a small, clean girl wrapped up in the dress. She saw Naruto up in the tree and gave a large wave. Naruto, smiling, came down and showed Naruko to some dresses that Kyuubi magically got from the backroom of Naruto's mind.

Naruto watched happily as Naruko, looked at the different sorts of dresses, they all looked like her white dress, just different colours, but she looked like they were different cuts and all. After a few minutes of consideration from a black one to a bright orange one, she happily picked out the orange one.

Naruto watched as both she and he went down to put her hair in. Naruto felt his masculine drop as Kyuubi forced him to do the tiny girls hair. Naruto placed Naruko onto a large tree stump and showed a large range of hair ties. Naruko immediately picked out a pair of bright, bubbly orange hair ties, and pushed them into Naruto's hand. Naruto sighed at her attics and got ready for the dreaded job.

"What kind of hair style do you want?" said Naruto distractedly; trying to find the hairbrush Kyuubi had given him.

"Umm…" Naruko said, placing a small finger on her lips in concentration. "uhh… would you like to choose, Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up from his fruitless search for the missing hairbrush to look at Naruko. Sure, saying his name was ok. Putting a brother ending would be fine. But, if she wants to say kun, let her. Naruto gave a shrug and started to part her hair.

Naruko squealed at her reflection in the river. Naruto gave a tired and triumph smile. Really, Naruko looked to cute to resist. Naruto felt like just running up to her and give her a big hug. Her orange, summer dress seemed to float in the night-time warm wind, and her short but adorably cute pig-tails just made her look extra cute. Naruto was happy from what he had done, and yikes, he never ever wanted to do girls hair again. He would rather just do it with sexy-no-jutsu. Naruko happily looked up from her reflection to give Naruto a big grin.

"Thank youuuu!" she yelled, running and gave Naruto a huge hug and a big wet kiss on his whiskered cheeks. Naruto gave a happy laugh, and watched the over-excited girl in pride. It really felt like in only, what, 3 hours he had known her (her baths were ridiculously long, and it took forever to get her hair just right) and he felt like he knew her forever. Wiping the slobber off his cheek, he gave Naruko an equally big hug. Both of the Uzumaki's happily hugged each other, and were interrupted by Kyuubi's loud voice.

"**Come on kit, time to go**."

Naruko sadly hugged Naruto and cried into his stomach. After nearly an hour of complaint, crying, fighting and more complaint with both Naruto and Kyuubi, Kyuubi had finally won over the two and Naruko was forced to go in a very dark bit of the forest.

"But I don't want to go!" hiccuped Naruko, clinging onto Naruto new top for dear life. "I don't want to go! I want to stay with Naruto-kun!"

Kyuubi growled loudly, clearly annoyed with the young girl.

"**Why you bitch, get in there or I'll rip your head off! And stop crying you shitty wimp**!"

Naruto glared at the annoyed fox. And gave the demon a very good death glare, but it did not effect the fox. It never did. But the naughty and bad words of 'Uncle Kyuubi' which Naruko had affectingly called him, just made her cry more and cling onto Naruto so he's new top had tiny nails marks.

"It will be alright" said Naruto softly, kneeling down to face Naruko face to face. "You'll see" Naruko looked at Naruto with the same scared puffy eyes she had given him the first time they had meet. Naruko smiled and tried to say something but Naruto entered a strong embrace. Naruko looked confusingly at Naruto, and was sure that he had some sort of tears.

"Take care of him" Naruto whispered softly into Naruko's ears. Naruko looked confusingly at the older boy. 'Take care of him'? What did he mean of that? Before Naruko could ask, she felt something drag her inside the forest. She struggled for a bit, but gave up. She looked at a very sad Naruto and grumpy Kyuubi with large eyes. Before she disappeared into the darkness, she made a promise to herself.

Make sure to take care of him, no matter who Naruto was talking about.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Did you enjoy? Please, comment! :D

Every body will get a cookie if you do

Next Chapter- Kohona?


	2. Kohona?

Hello

Hello! I don't really have any thing to say ( I'm out of ideas O.o) but, please enjoy the second chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruko lazily opened up one of her eyes as she felt the suns rays hit her face through the shady tree. Naruko groaned, and placed a small hand on her head. It was still in its piggy-tails, complete with the bubbly hair ties. She felt extremely tired, and even in the shade, it was boiling hot. She felt drips of sweat coming off her brow, making a small puddle on her orange dress. Where was she?

Naruko from her spot underneath a huge tree looked around at the surroundings. Huge trees where every where and it blocked view from any thing. The grass she was sitting on was nice and soft; she stroked the long blades and happily felt the coolness of the grass flow through her hand. She also saw next to the grass was a patch of bush daises. They slowly swayed with the non-existent breeze. She liked the look of daises, and bended over and grabbed some. She held them out in front of her with two hands and giggled. She loved cute things, and whenever things where cute, she giggled. Naruko looked at the flowers with a happy grin, and stuck one of them behind her hair. She glowed and put the rest of the daises in a neat pile next to her.

After putting the daises away, she looked around more carefully. There was a dirt path in front of her, and it was littered with stones and twigs. And it just went straight, both ways. No bends as Naruko could see. She gave out a frustrated and longing sigh. She really wanted to see where the path leads to. Naruko mumbled, and her head gave an annoying pang of pain.

Naruko gasped, and grabbed her head in a vain and pathetic attempt to try and get rid of the pain.

'_Take care of him_'

Naruko eyes widened at the sentence as the headache disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She had heard that before, she had. But, even though she thought really hard, the voice did not register anything. Heck, she can't even remember where she was before waking up in this strange place. Slowly standing up, Naruko took a few shaky steps towards the path. She heard a strange noise coming from her feet and looked down. She had white thongs on (or flip-flops, any way you want to say it) and grinned. She loved thongs. Well, they were way better then sandals, annoying things. Naruko stepped onto the path excitedly, like that a man would pop out of a bush and give her a huge…hmm… something yummy. Naruko's tummy grumbled and she frowned. She was hungry, but there was nothing to eat. Sighing to her self, she went back to her tree, grabbed her daises and pulled out some grass and stuffed it into her dress pocket.

Happily smiling to her self, she looked at the path. Left or right? Right or left? She hated questions like this; she would rather ask some one. Frowning, she put her finger up to her lips, a habit of when she is thinking, and thought of which path she should go down. She could go left… but right seemed alright.

Letting out a sigh, she looked down, and saw a small silver fox on her neck. It was a necklace. When did she get a necklace? She looked at the fox, its eyes and nose and ears were cute. Really cute. Naruko giggled, and hugged the small fox. Then she gasped and holds the fox in her in her two chubby hands.

"Mr. Fox! Left or right?" she yelled, looking at the piece of jewellery, and waited for a few seconds. After a few more seconds, Naruko broke out a big grin.

"Alright, left it is!" and with that, she skipped down the left path.

Naruko always loved skipping, she did not know why, she just loved it. Maybe it was because she loved the way her dress moved as she skipping, or just because it was fun. Naruko, while happily looking around at the bushes, started to have the stupid headaches again. Naruko grumbled angrily, she now officialty hated headaches.

'_Take care of him'_

"I know, I know!" grumbled Naruko angrily, just wanting the annoying headache to just disappear. But it did not go away like last time, it kept pestering her.

"Please, just go away, Mr. Headache" she pleaded to her self, clutching her head. Naruko could just see the evil smirk on the headache, as it just pounded more against her head.

Naruko just hated this feeling; this annoying, hopeless feeling.

"Just go away!" she finally screamed, clutching her head with all the pressure she had, as if to squeeze the headache out.

Naruko's eyes widened as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and drag her out of the path. She felt like screaming, but the shock of suddenly getting dragged out by some total stranger and bounding through the trees was so immense that she could not work her vocals. Naruko looked frightening at the stranger. He was a teenager, 15 or even 18, it was hard to tell.

His hair was drawn back in a pony-tail and he had crease marks on his face. That did not frighten Naruko at all, but what was terrifying was he had blood-red eyes. It was so deep, those eyes, and it scared Naruko at how red those eyes can get.

Quickly, the boy… no man… no boy, dropped Naruko on large branch of one of the huge tree's and looked at Naruko with concerned eyes, his red ones disappeared. Naruko let a rickety breathe out and stared at the boy.

"Are you ok?" he said, some type of brotherly concern was tinted in it. He let his hand to touch Naruko's shoulder but, Naruko, still rattled by some guy randomly picking her up, kicked the hand away. Which sent the boy flying into the trunk of the tree, though; he stopped himself, and looked at Naruko with wonder. Naruko let out another rickety breath, where the heck did she get all the strength from?

"Very good. My name's Uchiha Itachi and I'm an ANBU from Kohona, are you ok? You seemed to be in trouble" A/N- omg, I'm sorry, Itachi is ooc.

Naruko let out a normal breath this time, and, sitting proper (her undies where showing) looked at Itachi with large eyes. Itachi was taken back from how clear, and blue the eyes of this little girl were. They seemed to shine out like an angels, and her hair was in pony-tails, she was pretty cute, and Itachi smiled to himself. Yes, she was very cute.

"Umm, my names Uzumaki Naruko, and you should not randomly pick people up and drop them on tree branches!" Naruko yelled, angry at Itachi, giving him her best death glare. Itachi had an urge to smile, but refused to; he had to keep up his cool posture.

"Well, Naruko. Where do you live?" Itachi watched as the small girl opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, and looked down and put her finger to her mouth. Itachi watched as the girl struggled to remember, and kept looking nervously at him.

"Uhh, I do remember! I just… I just…" Naruko said pathetically, trying to remember. She came from some where, she just can't remember where. It was an annoying thing, and she hated it. She glanced at Itachi, he had a emotionless face on. Naruko looked at it in confusion, how did he do that? Cover up what he was feeling. It was weird to Naruko to not show your emotions… she just never understand it.

"Its alright, you seem not to remember. Come with me" Itachi said emotionlessly, looking at Naruko. Naruko looked confusedly at Itachi, and looked down, embarrassed.

"I…uhh… don't know how to tree hop" she said, not looking at Itachi. This time, Itachi could not help a chuckle escape his lips. Naruko quickly looked at Itachi was an angry and confused look.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, looking at Itachi in a furious fashion, pointing a finger at the ANBU member. Itachi said nothing, replacing his smile with his normal cool expression, and motioned Naruko to climb on his back. Naruko hesitated, come on, she had just practically been abducted by him, and now he wants her to come with him? But… she was hungry. Her stomach grumbled loudly, just to back up the comment. Naruko gave Itachi an embarrassed smile and quickly hopped onto the older boys back.

Tree hopping was a weird experience, and Naruko clung onto Itachi's back for dear life, every time jumping she would squeak in fear and squeeze her eyes shut. But, after a while, the sensation of jumping over 100 foot tall trees wore off. She was tried, and she lazily clung onto Itachi's shoulders, twice nearly falling off.

"Itachi-kun" Naruko dawdled, Itachi looked at Naruko, and happy that she was already using suffices (?) "Where are we going?" Itachi looked at Naruko with a happy glint in his eyes.

"Kohona. Didn't I tell you?" he said calmly, and then went back to concentrating onwards. Itachi heard Naruko give out a sigh, and laid her head on his neck. Itachi saw from his eyesight that she had started to play with his hair. All Itachi could hear were soft and quite giggles.

"He-""Don't move" Itachi gave an inward sigh as Naruko continued to play with his hair. Itachi could feel the soft material of the dress hit his exposed flesh, and felt her warmth on his back. Itachi gave himself another smile, this girl made him smile way too much. But it could not be helped, her laughter was contagious, and she was too cute to resist. Itachi heard Naruko giggle again as she swished his hair around.

"Leave my hair alone" he said in monotone, earning a pout from Naruko.

"No, it's cute"

Itachi gave Naruko a confused look, but she just ignored the stoic Uchiha and continued to fiddle with his hair. Itachi sighed to himself, there was still ten more minutes till they finally reached Kohona, and, Itachi could easily tell, this girl got bored quickly.

"Itachi-kun! I'm boreeed" yelled Naruko, playing with a buckle on his ANBU uniform. Itachi grimaced, right on que. It has only been 3 minutes. 6 minutes left.

"Well, do something" Itachi said, looking at both Naruko and some cloud ninjas. Naruko just gave Itachi her world-famous pout and flipped onto her back. How she stayed up there with out falling off, god knows.

"I don't know! You choose, Itachi-kun" she wailed, looking at Itachi with big, puppy dog eyes. Itachi sighed to him self, and turned his neck to look at the pouting blonde.

"What about you… sing a song." As soon as the words left Itachi's mouth, he grimaced. God knows how she sings. Instead of getting a happy grin from Naruko and her launching into a song, the blue eyed cutie's eyes watered up. Well, turn on the water works.

"But! I don't know any songs!!" she wailed, letting large fat tears splash onto Itachi's clean ANBU clothes. Itachi looked at her with a dead-panned look, which just made Naruko cry more.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun!" she hiccuped, clinging onto his hair "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, 'I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! Please, forgive me!" Naruko started to break down, and wept heavily. Itachi gave a sympathetic line towards the brawling blonde. Before he could say something to comfort the poor blonde, he spotted it.

Kohona.

"Look, there's Kohona!" said Itachi casually, dropping down to the ground just before the gates. Naruko, still buried in Itachi's neck, flopped onto the ground in a small thud, and gazed at the large gates.

Naruko's eyes were going to pop out as she let her eyes soak in what was called Kohona. It was huge, it was beautiful, and it was magnificent. Naruko felt so small in front of the village, she let out a small gasp escape her lips. Itachi watched happily as Naruko, slowly stood up, and shuffle towards the village. Itachi was happy about the expression the small blonde had.

Naruko watched the huge gates go past as she and Itachi went through. It was amazing, and what was more amazing, was all the people, the huge buildings lining every path. Naruko let out an excited squeal and tugged on Itachi's uniform to go faster to see every thing Kohona had to offer. She kept giggling at every thing, at Itachi's attics, at all the cute toys in the shops and happily watched in awe at a street performer. Itachi watched the blonde in amusement; all the villagers looked at the blonde with wonder. She was so loud, so bold and she looked so strange. Itachi reflected on Naruko as she happily talked to some younger kids, she had strange whisker like marks on her cheeks, and it bugged him out of his mind. How did she get them? Any ways, while he was watching the girl, someone came up from behind him and whispered into his ear.

"Hokage would like to speak with you… and he said to bring the girl with you." Itachi nodded, and started to walk towards the rambling girl.

"Naruko, we have to go to that big tower." Itachi said calmly, already starting to walk towards the biggest building out of Kohona. Naruko just watched him and squealed in joy and bounded after him.

Itachi listened to the small girl ramble on, about how amazing the village was and wondering why she was not born here.

"Itachi-kun" said Naruko suddenly, looking at the boy with huge eyes, "do you have any siblings?". Itachi looked deep into the blonde eyes and sighed.

"Yes, one to be exact. My little brother, he's about you age." Naruko looked down and put her finger up to her lip. Itachi already knew that was when she was thinking pretty hard about something.

"Umm… What's he like?" she said after a while. Itachi thought for a while. "I would say he's kind of like me, but more foolish". Naruko giggled at the comment, and looked down towards her little fox necklace. "Well, he must be good. If he is like you" Itachi looked at her with a confused face, and then, she easily shook it off with a giggle and saying that they were nearly there to the Hokage tower.

"I'm here to see the Hokage" said Itachi sternly, and the ninja bowed, and guided both Itachi and Naruko towards the Hokage room. The ninja slowly knocked the door, and an old voice grumbled about something. Naruko giggled at the paintings around the place, but one caught her eye. It was a man, and he had yellow hair like her and even the same eyes as her. It was eerie, and the longer she looked at the man, the more scared she was, soon, she cling onto Itachi's arm. Itachi looked at Naruko confusingly, but she just replied with a soft whimper.

"Come in" Naruko jumped as the door opened to see an old man sitting in a really big chair, a great view of Kohona behind him. Naruko gasped, and feeling Itachi try to shake her off, quickly pushed him away.

"Itachi?" said the old man looking at Itachi with a confused look and then at Naruko. "Who's this girl?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruko" Naruko said weakly, and smiled embarrassingly as she felt two pairs of eyes fall on her. The Hokage looked at the small blonde in mild curiosity.

"Well, Naruko, that's a nice name." said the Hokage, smiling at Naruko. "Well, how old are you?" Naruto gave a large grin and held up 6 fingers. "I'm 6 on the 10th of October!" The Hokage looked at Naruko with a joyful smile, which Naruko thought was a creepy smile. Naruko started to sweat drop, she felt like this old creep was like some kind of pervo.

"Well, Naruko…" said the Hokage, picking up a parchment and a pen, "please sit down and answer some questions. Itachi, you are able to stay in the room." Itachi nodded and pulled up a chair for Naruko, how quickly sat in it. It was wooden, and pretty hard, and it made Naruko feel more out of place.

"Ok, I know you name and age plus the date, alright… first question, who's your father?"

Naruko smiled sadly "I don't have any parents, I'm a orphan." The hokage smiled grimly while writing.

"Any siblings you know of?"

Naruko opened her mouth then hesitated, some name like Naruto and Kyuubi nagged on her mind, random names. But she just shrugged the feeling off. "None"

"Any medical problems?"

"None that I know of"

"Village you came from?"

"uhh… none?" Naruko watched the old Hokage stop writing for a few seconds, then continued to write.

"Birth place?"

"Don't know"

"Where you are currently staying at?"

"Umm…. Here?" The hokage looked up from his parchment to give Naruko an annoyed glare. Then he slowly put the pen down and looked at Naruko his full seriousness.

"Do you remember any thing before Itachi picked you up?"

Naruko opened up her mouth, but quickly put her finger up to her lip. She felt helpless and was really embarrassed at why two older men where staring at her.

"I… uhh… don't know. I just kind of woke up underneath a big tree." Naruko started. The hokage held up a hand to make Naruko stop talking.

"You've been talken to, me and Itachi have to talk alone. You may get out now." The old hokage said in his freaky old man voice. Naruko quickly sat up bowed to the old man, and scampered out, thanking kami that she was out of that room.

Itachi watched as Naruko ran out, and turned towards the old and wise Hokage. Itachi read the look in the third's eyes easily.

"Amnesia" Itachi said quietly, letting the prospect of it soak in. The third nodded and spun around to look outside at the village.

"She stays at your house. And that is a order." He said quietly, and Itachi nodded gracefully and walked out of the room. Itachi chuckled to him self as Naruko ran up to him, complaining how creepy the old man was. He was now going to live with this blonde, and, more importantly, how was his dear foolish young brother cope with this bundle of joy?

Naruko quickly bounded away from the hokage tower and kept close to Itachi, she did not want to get lost, and, beside, the old man was some freaky piece of work. Naruko, getting over the third hokage incident, Naruko started to skip around the place, and happily follow Itachi.

"Itachi-kun? Where are we going?" She asked innocently, trying to catch a butterfly. Itachi looked at her and kept walking. Naruko stopped what she was doing to look at Itachi with a big pout.

"Itachiii-kuuuun" wailed Naruko, jumping onto Itachi's back, starting to play with his hair. "Where are we going?" she whispered into his ear. If she was older, yes, Itachi would probably be blushing, but he felt to her like a small sister so he just smiled and walked on. Naruko, getting angry and frustrated by the lack of response coming from the oldest sibling of the Uchiha clan, jumped off and ran in front of the boy.

"Where the heck are we going?" she yelled out, pointing at Itachi in comic fashion. Itachi just kept walking and, stopping side by side, whispered something in the small blonde's ear.

"Your going to be staying at our house for a while"

Naruko completely drained of angry thoughts looked at Itachi in awe and happiness. For a few seconds Itachi thought that the small blonde would explode. Which she did.

"ITACHIIIIIIII" she screamed, running and hugging Itachi and laughing uncontrollably. Yet again, Naruko seemed to squeeze a low chuckle from the normally unmovable Uchiha.

Naruko saw the Uchiha quarters and nearly fainted. It was so grand! So big!

"Come in" said Itachi happily, and Naruko, grinning, flipped off her thongs and ran inside.

'Just look around, see if you can find my brother!" Itachi said, going towards the opposite direction then her. Naruko just grinned and speed off. She was amazed at the stuff they had, expensive pots, lovely paintings and really, really grand furniture. Naruko suddenly felt her self walking in a completely different way then she originally planned to. It was a funny feeling, and she quickly led her up some stairs and down this hall, down that one. Naruko had no idea where she was going, but her body just lead the way; her bare feet pounding heavily on the wooden tiles. Soon, Naruko came to a large blue door and opened it up loudly. She cringed as it made a huge bang, and she could faintly hear some of the Uchiha residents make some comments on the bang. But she quickly looked around the room. It was familiar, it was painfully familiar. Naruko put her finger up to her lip as she slowly walked around the room. It belonged to boy that was sure, and his room was so tidy. His room was littered though with random toys, and Naruko picked up one. And she could not help a giggle escape her mouth. Man, that toy was cute! She looked around and soaked up the room. Every thing intrigued her, from the toys to his closet. She opened up down of his wardrobes. He would not care, right? Naruko scrounged up through his clothes, sure, she had that awful guilty feeling, but, funnily, this room was so, so… Naruko could not even think of the words. Naruko thought this guy had some really nice clothes; they were soft, baby soft, and a great design, even though it had the symbol which is every where in this house. Naruko looked at her self in disgust. She smelled, needed her dress to be washed, and she was tired. And when Naruko said tired, she meant TIRED. Naruko grumbled, as she tried to find some clothes. Yeah, its some ones property, but, she needed a bath, and quick!

"Hey what's this?" Naruko mumbled, grabbing something which felt devilish smooth. She pulled the piece of clothing out of the wardrobe, and looked at the silky blue boxers. Naruko looked at them confusingly, what the heck where they? They looked like some type of shorts, but they were silkier then most shorts in his collection. Naruko put a finger to her lip while holding the piece of clothing. Really, what was it used for? Then, a strange thought hit her, maybe it was a guy's version of knickers? She held them with both hands, ignoring the mess she had made while finding the best clothes. Soon, she nodded in approvement, and, grabbing some shorts and the softest t-shirt, ran towards the bath-room, happily singing an un-known tune.

Sasuke grumbled as he walked towards his house. Geez, he was not having a fine day, it was crap, crap and more crap. He got yelled at by the teacher (Iruka sensei) for forgetting his book. Bloody hell, Sasuke said that some one had stolen it, but Iruka refused to listen. He swore on his life it was Kiba, a very annoying boy at school.

"Dumb mutt" growled Sasuke, as he reached the door step; as soon as Sasuke's pale hand touched the sliding door it rattled open to see two of his aunties heavily gossiping, some times making strange gestures and pointing towards his room. Sasuke looked puzzled at the man who opened the door. It was his uncle, but he just smiled, clearly tired and went off towards his part of the Uchiha compartment. Sasuke turned back to his gossiping aunts and slowly tapped the largest one.

"Hmm? Oh, Sasuke dearie, some person is in your room. Itachi brought… was it a he? I don't know I did not get a good look; any way, Itachi brought home a person. I think he…he? But he's going to live with us. Itachi said he would sleep in your room, so, please could you check the new guy? I think he is having a shower, oh, and remember, dearie, to knock! Don't want to startle our new house member!" she rambled, happily eyeing at a lone piece of cake lying on the table. Sasuke looked at his aunties in shock, and quickly started to run towards his bedroom. What would this new guy be here? And why did Itachi-sempai A/N- umm, ok, from now on, ni-san or sempai is older brother. Cause I have no idea what the actual suffices for big brother is, so… yeah bring him here in the first place? Thousands of thoughts swirled through out his mind, so… does that mean he has some sort of step-brother? Sasuke skidded across the glossy wooden tiles and threw open his door.

Oh.My.God

Sasuke saw in pure horror, the mess which was his bedroom. His toys where squ-iff, and most of his clean and ironed clothes lay on the ground like some kind of dead solider on a battle-field; and his bed. Sasuke almost cried at his bed, it was messy, half of the actual mattress had disappeared to god knows where. Sasuke had a feeling it has an unusual evil prank plotted by his older brother; but every thing else was out of wack. Sasuke slowly plodded towards his messed up wardrobe, and started to put the clothes back. After a few minutes, he felt panic rise with him. His lucky boxers were missing! Sure, any one would laugh at such a thing as _lucky boxers _but Sasuke hanged onto them. They were a present from…well…he did not know who, but hell, they fitted him like a glove and they were so silky smooth. Sasuke ran towards the bathroom, wanted to catch the stupid person taking his lucky boxers away from him. As he approached the bathroom, he heard someone humming something very beautiful. Like some kind of piano piece. Before Sasuke could continue enjoying the singing, he flung opened the door.

Naruko was happily washing her teeth (with an unknown toothbrush, presumedly Itachi's) and humming a music piece that she never heard before. Naruko started to hum louder, even started to sway. Naruko, still brushing her teeth, saw the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a slightly (understatement) big t-shirt, that kept slipping past her shoulder, and, because six years olds don't need bras, she would quickly fling the piece of clothing up, just have it to do the same on the other side. And the silky, boy-knickers; Naruko looked at them in confusion, they were too big to be undies, and, because of all the clothing under shorts, she just liked to the small shorts on. Her hair was still wet and it made her piggy-tails wet, but, because they were so short, they would stay spiky. Naruko, now washing her teeth and pretending to play the piano, doing amazing finger work. Before Naruko could finish her world-performance, the door swung open to show a very confused boy. Naruko let both her hands go from the tooth brush to look at the boy. He was kinda cute; actually, he was really cute. His eyes were just like Itachi's, but, bit bigger, and his hair looked even silkier then Itachi's. He was just standing in the door way, his mouth bit open and his eyes staring into Naruko's.

Toothbrush still in mouth, with some of the foam running out of her mouth and down her chin, she gave the boy a little wave. That just increased the awkwardness, Naruko looking down at her feet as she felt the heat of the boys stare. As soon as Naruko looked back at the cuter mini-version of Itachi, she felt very, uhh, fidgety as she watched the boys eyes wander a bit, well, to low.

"Uhh, hello?" she was able to way, which the boy flinched and Naruko saw in amusement as the mini-Itachi's cheeks grew a few shades pinker. The raven-haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but Naruko watched in frustration as he's eyes started to wander again. She gave a large and loud sigh as she stared at the boy in mild anger, and put her hands on her still damp hips.

"Umm, are you going to talk?" Naruko said, feeling kind of awkward at the mother-like tone. The boy, just caught himself and looked away, and a tinge of the pinkness just grew.

"I'm sorry" he said, still refusing to look at Naruko. Naruko, hearing the boy's voice, felt funny. The voice, it made her feel warm and tingly inside. She could not help giggle; the cuteness of the boy just was to over-powering. The boy turned to look at Naruko, and a look of confusion spread across it. But as soon as he looked down, he swinged his head away from the damp blonde. Naruko, seeing this, giggled (even though she found him looking really annoying) and removed the toothbrush from her mouth and wiping the foam off with her arm. She gave the boy a large grin which he caught in the corner of his eye which he kind of stepped, more like stumbled back.

"Hey, you must be Itachi's younger brother! My name's Uzumaki Naruko!" Naruko said brightly, stepping towards the shy boy. The boy, now forced himself to look into Naruko's eyes, gave a confused and sceptical look.

"You're the boy that Itachi took home?" he said, his voice had a tint of boredom and mild interest. At being mentioned as a boy, Naruko giggled, which the boy realised his mistake of calling this very feminine blonde a boy and grew an embarrassed blush. Naruko, brushing this off, gave a large smile at being mentioned with Itachi.

"Yeah… he took me in! He was really fun to play with! But he's a bit rough…" she said, but got confused as she saw the boy gag. "What?" Naruko asked innocently, looking at the boy, and took another step forward so that the raven-haired mini-Itachi was only about half a metre away. The boy was looking at Naruko with a revolted face on; Naruko just realised what he was thinking.

"Ahh! You pervo! You sick minded pervo!" Naruko squealed, looking at the boy with an equally revolted face on. The boy, at being called a pervert, went to report back with a cool reply, but was caught in his tracks, he had taken a step forward, and, not realising that Naruko had stepped forward, bumped into the fun-loving blond. They just stood there, before the boy gave out a mini yelp A/N-very ooc of Sasuke, but, come on, it's young Sasuke! and had a very thick blush on his cheeks. Naruko, giggling at the sight, stepped forward. The boy, not wanting to seem scared looked at Naruko with a confident smirk, but, he faltered.

"Well, what's your name, -bayo?" Naruko said forcefully, seeing the boy falter again and making his eyes wander a bit. The boy snapped his eyes to look into Naruko's.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" he said calmly, now staring into Naruko's with cool confidence. Naruko gave a small grin, and begin to walk to Sasuke. Sasuke, just smirked, but, she was awfully close. She was to close for comfort, and Sasuke just gave another smirk, but this one was a bit nervous. Naruko, seeing this, just grinned hugely. She was just about to pass Sasuke, before, her baggy t-shirt sleeve slipped off. Naruko quickly pushed it up and gave Sasuke an embarrassed, and expected to see an annoyed Sasuke (he seemed like the one to get annoyed). But, like what seemed like all the time, he was as red as a tomato. But, when he was some comfy around this new girl, he was able to regain himself much quicker.

"Why… are you wearing my bo-"Sasuke stopped, nervous at saying the words, "bo-boxers?" he stuttered, swearing at himself, for him, an Uchiha, stuttering. Naruko just gave him a confused and looked down at the silky shorts.

"But… it's alright if I wear them? Itachi would not really matter!" she said brightly, tugging at them a bit and she ran past into Sasuke rooms and did a mini bomb dive into the sheets of Sasuke's bed. Sasuke just followed her, giving worried glances at his already half destroyed bed.

"Hehe, come on Sasuke, join me!" she said joyfully, popping her head out of one of the many blankets. Sasuke just gave a simple reply of "hn" which earned a very cute pout from Naruko.

"Sasuke-kuuuun" she whined, which Sasuke twitched at, "Come on! You big party-pooper!" Sasuke just ignored the hyper blonde; he was going to live with this? Just at that moment, Itachi popped his head through the door. He gave his foolish brother a happy smile which he gleefully returned.

"Sasuke, have you seen the new girl?" Itachi asked, looking at the seemingly bored yet annoyed young boy. With out replying, Sasuke pointed towards the heap of blankets. Itachi opened the door more to see the mountain of scrunched up blankets. Naruko, hearing the door shuffle, popped her head out. She gave out a gleeful yelp and ran towards the heir of the Uchiha and tackled him and entered a large bear hug. Itachi let a smile grace his lips as the young girl squealed in joy.

Sasuke watched in amazement, his brother, his never smiling or laughing brother; had just cracked a smile. It did make him look more handsome, and Sasuke, walking towards the large heap of Itachi and Naruko, and then, he stopped. He felt out of place, and he gave a small sad smile. Itachi saw this and slowly pried the hypo girl off him. Naruko gave a sigh of annoyance to see Itachi looking at Sasuke and Sasuke just looking back. Naruko felt awkward, there was no hugs of even smiles between the two, it looked really funny, not funny funny, but, strange funny.

Naruko, not taking the awkward gloom that well, gave out a nervous giggle. She sighed happily as that seemed to brightened the mood, and it got Itachi talking again.

"I'm going to fix your bed up, Naruko, you have to sleep on the floor." He said simply, and after giving Sasuke a quick look and giving a smile to Naruko, walked gracefully out of the room. Then there was the era of silence. Naruko looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke looking back. It was a annoying, uncomfortable sort of silence.

"Sooo, I'm staying in your room!" Naruko said with a happy smile, then, faltered.

"Dam it! Sasuke, lets play with your toys!" and with that, Naruko skipped towards the scattered toys, and started to play (or destroy, in Sasuke's mind) with the toys. Sasuke let out a worried yell and snatched the toy out of a startled girl's hand. He gave an annoyed glare, and, Naruko growled at it.

"Stupid Sasuke! Give it!" Naruko yelled, stamping her foot. Both Sasuke and Naruko exchanged taunts and insults, Sasuke saying it with an icy tone and Naruko saying it with a tone of cheek.

"Here you go!" said Itachi, interrupting the mini-fight between the two, and dropped the blankets onto the floor, and, easily fixing up the messed up bed, wished both Naruko and Sasuke a good night, and left the two to go to bed, taking Naruko's dress to get cleaned.

Sasuke fidgeted and turned over to see a dark silhouette on the floor. The figure was sprawled across the floor, and was slowly snoring, and Sasuke watched in mild interest at the stomach of the person, which was slowly moving up and down. Sasuke, starting to feel his cheeks turning warm, flung himself to look at the ceiling.

"Why? Why did she come? And with Itachi to…"Sasuke mumbled to himself, clenching his fists. Annoyed at him self, he made a promise to himself as he felt his eyes drop, 'I'm not-' he feel asleep, wondering what the young blonde liked.

Sasuke that night had some very strange dreams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

MAHAHA!! Wonder what Sasuke's dream was about ;) I let you to decide. Next chapter- First day and ramen!

:D

Enjoy


End file.
